Hannibal Losstarot
| faction = | ageoftga = }} Prince '''Hannibal Losstarot' is the ruler of the Free City of Trinity Gask in the Fourth Age. The heir of Glaurung Losstarot, he participated in the Second Great War as a teenager and has since grown in power and wisdom to continue carrying out the legacy of the Losstarot Clan while being served by the ruthless and efficient Mullencamp. Biography Third Age Early Years Hannibal was born in Trinity Gask in Western Libaterra. He grew up among fierce warriors and mages who began teaching him the art of war after his mother had requested them to do so. Hannibal was eager to learn everything, although he soon realized that he loved archery the most, and thus a bow became his favourite weapon. Glaurung taught him that they were both descendants of the famous Losstarot line and that it was their destiny to change the world for the better. Hannibal loved his mother and did not argue, although he would have been content with just reading tomes. It was not until his guardian, Orestes, taught him that the only way to gain more knowledge would be to travel abroad and force powerful mages to explain everything and that such acts required power. Hannibal realized what it meant and thought that learning magic and the use of various weapons was ''knowledge too and should not be shunned. Orestes and the other Vulfsatz thus began teaching Hannibal in earnest, and Hannibal became a good student, spending the years after the Great War honing his skills. Godslayer Era Echoes of War After having turned 13, Hannibal was having archery practice at a courtyard in Trinity Gask when he noticed a pigeon flying above. Hoping to impress his teacher, Orestes, he shot down the pigeon. It turned out that the pigeon was carrying a missive and that it had been sent to Trinity Gask. Hannibal read through the missive and learned information about a small Maar Sulais group led by the Scun Khasra III who was travelling through the lands held by the Crimson Coalition. He and Orestes decided that it served their interests to stop such interlopers and hopefully learn more information in the process. Mullencamp S-Class member Tybalt was sent with his men to intercept the Maar Sulais group. A few hours later Hannibal was having a practice fight against another teacher, Donovan, when two Mullencamp members appeared. Hannibal immediately noticed the man the Mullencamp were carrying on a stretcher, and he was shocked when he realized that it was none other than Tybalt who was now dead. He heard that two of the interlopers had been killed, but the rest had continued their journey to Alent and slain Tybalt in the process. Stricken with grief, Hannibal heard some reassuring words from Orestes who suggested that the Vulfsatz could hunt down the Maar Sulais interlopers who had apparently been responsible for Tybalt's death. Hannibal agreed, and Orestes and the other Vulfsatz members left Trinity Gask in pursuit of Khasra's group. While the Vulfsatz were gone, Hannibal was put in the care of Mullencamp S-Class member Caliban. Some time later Hannibal heard that a sizable group of Scuns had appeared in Trinity Gask and that they were willing to join the Coalition. Caliban suggested all of a sudden that he could take Hannibal to see the Scuns, and the boy accepted the offer eagerly, because his mother had always prevented him from meeting any Scuns. However, it soon turned out that Caliban was in fact in league with the Totenkopfs and led Hannibal into a trap. Hannibal was drugged, and Caliban was slain in order to prevent him from spreading information about the Totenkopfs' treachery. Hannibal was teleported to a mysterious location while a ransom letter was left behind. The letter framed both Alent and Maar Sul as the kidnappers, and once Glaurung heard of Hannibal's disappearance, she swore to get him back and to make Alent and Maar Sul pay for what they had done. Tears of the Sun Hannibal was taken to Vanna where he was forced to act as Adela's son. He did not mind that much because he was treated well and was surrounded by many beautiful clerics with big boobs. By the time the heroes of the Grand Alliance reached Vanna, Hannibal was around and was surprised when he sensed the presence of Gwydion among them. He decided not to act so that he would not blow Gwydion's cover. He let things play out, hoping to figure out what Gwydion was doing, but the heroes left for the desert soon after, and he had to wait and see what would happen next. More info later. Garden of Fear Endoran and several Mullencamp escorted Hannibal to the Temple of the Unknown God where the young Losstarot was to have his montly meditation and prayer ceremony in private. Endoran kept reminding Hannibal that the reason he had to have so many escorts was to ensure that no other would-be kidnappers would try to take him away like they had with his mother. They passed a trio of people in the corridor who were being led out. One of these people happened to be Axikasha Keiran, one of the Alliance members who had kept Hannibal imprisoned in Vanna, although Hannibal was unaware of the fact due to Ax having disguised herself. More info later. Fourth Age Interim Years Hannibal survived the Catastrophe that destroyed Alent and returned to Trinity Gask shaken but unharmed in the company of a redheaded boy of his age. The Crimson Coalition fell apart because Glaurung Losstarot had vanished without a trace, the squabbling leaders failed to keep their rival ambitions in check, and the Coalition's army had been decimated. The shaky alliances within the Coalition dispersed in the chaotic aftermath as the former continent of Libaterra transitioned into the Fourth Age, letting new powers like Andaria, Tevinth and Valencia to rise in place of the old powers. Hannibal had lost his memories of the last days of Alent and learned that his mother was nowhere to be found; common belief was that Glaurung had fallen with Alent. The life of the young Losstarot was in greater danger than before by threats from within and without, but he surprised everyone by manifesting his power in a calmer manner than before and incinerating his would-be murderers with the assistance of the redheaded boy who never strayed from his side. The boy warlord was gone; in his place stood a grown-up Master Losstarot who expelled all whose loyalties were questioned while forming a new, competent inner circle around himself. Trinity Gask transitioned to the new age and became known as a free city. Hannibal, now known as the Prince of Trinity Gask, exerted his influence and power to keep the Mullencamp from falling apart and ensuring the city's independence from several would-be warlords and bandits that tried to use the chaos to their advantage. Thanks to his efforts, Trinity Gask survived the transition into a military-led city-state and became relatively prosperous as well as fiercely protective of its territory. Surviving members of the Vulfsatz established strict laws to draft citizens into the Mullencamp; over time, the propaganda campaign bore fruit as the Mullencamp provided security in a world that had become more dangerous to live in, and people of Trinity Gask became known as well-trained and deadly effective soldiers who would follow rules without question. As his city-state grew in power, so did Hannibal who honed his abilities in both the physical and the arcane so he could best protect his people from various threats. Herald of the Dawn Aliases and Nicknames ; First Citizen : One of his titles as the ruler of the Free City of Trinity Gask. ; Hanny : His nickname. ; Master Losstarot : Used by all of Hannibal's minions even though Hannibal himself did not care for such formal titles as a teen. After reaching adulthood and rising to power, he has more or less accepted the title, even embraced it to some extent to cultivate the cult of Losstarot. ; Prince of Trinity Gask : One of his titles as the ruler of the Free City of Trinity Gask. ; Sweetie : Used by Glaurung when she was talking to Hannibal. Understandably Hannibal thought he was a big man already and thus did not like when his mother was still calling him with such childish names by the time he had reached his teens. Appearance Hannibal is a rather handsome teenager with curly, blonde hair. He also has a scar above his right eye, which is the birthmark of all males of the Losstarot line. He is clad in fancy green clothes which emulate his mother's armour. He is a rather thin boy who is still growing up, but it is said that his smile is very charming. Personality and Traits Hannibal is quite efficient when he feels like it, and he learns things rather easily and is wise for his age. Usually he just lies down in bed and reads all kinds of tomes and manuscripts which he had acquired through various means. He is very interested in sexual matters, though, and is particularly fond of women with a spunky attitude. He has even tried to write love poems, although his mother has said that such foolish things are a waste of time. Hannibal is a romantic at heart, but the current state of the world seems to force him move him to a more grisly direction. Powers and Abilities Hannibal is quite fit thanks to his constant training. Although he knows how to fight adequately with different weapons, he prefers his trusty bow the most and has thus been training to become an archer. He also has a sharp memory as he remembers everything he has read or seen. Relationships Arcturius Although their interactions were relatively brief, Hannibal got along with the visiting bard Arcturius quite well, perhaps because to him Arcturius was the first guy his age he could actually talk to. Although Arcturius later fled from the Losstarot manor and caused quite a bit of damage while doing so, Hannibal's thoughts of the bard remained ambivalent although he did take note that people from even the humblest of origins may have hidden reserves of strength when called upon. Endoran L'Sarius Hannibal never cared for the advisor Endoran although in his teens he did find himself oddly drawn to her allure much to his confusion. He threatened Endoran when Endoran tried to keep Glaurung in line but was unable to help his mother due to being too weak. His interactions with Endoran were rarely happy, and in his adulthood Hannibal has kept in mind how deceitful power-hungry and scheming people, especially powerful sorceresses, can be. Glaurung Losstarot Hannibal loved his mother Glaurung dearly. She had been there for him throughout most of his childhood, and although she was strict, she was the best mother any child could hope for. Hannibal wished to grow strong to protect the weak, but what he really wanted was to protect his mother just like she had protected him and to not make her cry. Hannibal failed in both of his tasks in the end, losing not only many of his supporters and friends but more importantly his mother, which has affected his later life and shaped him to become the heir to the Losstarot legacy his mother had groomed him to be. Jono Renfield Hannibal came to like Jono, viewing the blind swordsman as a cool big brother figure of sorts. Jono also cared for Hannibal, trying to keep him safe from harm as well as teach him valuable life lessons which Hannibal took to heart even if he occasionally tried to act cool in Jono's presence. Decades after their meeting, Hannibal still remembers many of Jono's sayings and has honed his swordfighting to match the blind warrior's moves. Julius Hannibal has formed a strong bond with Julius, an enigmatic red-haired man who's never strayed from his side since they began working together in the Fourth Age. They address each other as brothers although there are no known records of Hannibal ever having a brother, so they are merely viewed as blood brothers and Julius filling up the advisor role for Hannibal by most people. Orestes Hannibal never knew his father, and Glaurung refused to discuss the matter. Orestes became Hannibal's guardian and tutor, and he also became the boy's father figure or the closest thing to such. It was obvious to anyone with a brain that Orestes and Hannibal loved each other like father and son even though they were not related by blood, and Orestes would die for Hannibal's sake. Hannibal respected Orestes and was always eager to learn more from him. Even after losing Orestes in the war, Hannibal hasn't forgotten him and views Orestes as the father he never had, doing his best to honour his mentor's teachings and put them to good use. Tybalt Tybalt grew up with Hannibal, and although he was twice as old, the two nevertheless bonded and began treating each other as brothers. Tybalt always protected Hannibal from bullies but he was also responsible for making Hannibal stand up for himself. Hannibal was shocked to learn that Tybalt had been killed in action, and he mourned Tybalt in secret months after the man's passing. See also *Crimson Coalition *Julius Lain *Losstarot Clan *Mullencamp *Trinity Gask *Vulfsatz Category:Characters from Libaterra Category:Characters from Trinity Gask Category:Crimson Coalition Category:Fourth Age characters Category:Humans Category:Losstarot Clan Category:Mullencamp Category:Rebels Category:Third Age characters